This invention relates to a new clamping device for holding a workpiece such as a wood board in a desired position during wood working operations using a radial saw, dado cutter, or the like. The present invention achieves the above objects by providing a means for holding pressure on the wood cutting piece as it moves through the radial saw to provide a finished cut which has a flush fit when nailed into place or positioned within precut slots formed for cooperative engagement therewith.
As shown in FIG. 1, often wooden boards are warped presenting a curved surface. In order to make a wooden piece for a piece of furniture, doll house, or other article which requires several precut wooden pieces to be fitted together, the individual wooden are measured and the parts are sawed from one or more boards. If the board is warped, the curvature of the wooden board workpiece may make an otherwise true measurement inaccurate as demonstrated in FIG. 1. In fact, a board which looks generally flat, may have a slight curvature which is enough to cause the cut piece to be too long when placed in to position in precision applications, which may be undetectable until the cut piece is held in a flat position by cutting, gluing, or other holding means. FIG. 1 shows a bowed board having a plurality of longitudinal spaced apart parallel grooves cut into the upper surface of a bowed board. Use of a radial saw cut grooves into the surface of the warped board at a deeper depth in the center grooved portion than at the grooved ends. The depth distance "a" at the groove ends is less than the depth distance "b" at the groove center because the saw blade of the radial saw cuts a straight preset depth along a selected horizontal plane through the upwardly curved or "bowed" plank. Moreover, the unequal depth of the grooves is the board may create stress lines or cracks when the cut workpiece is forced into compliance and close tolerance with a mating board by use of securing means.
Moreover, the use of conventional vices and clamping bolts is inconvenient and time consuming, while holding the work manually is very dangerous since some saw blades have a tendency to climb upon the workpiece rather than cut through, this being particularly true in dado operations wherein a bit is used to cut into the work piece a selected distance formed a groove or other such cut. The main danger occurs just as the edge of the blade contacts the workpiece, at which time there is a tendency for the workpiece to lift and move.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to hold a workpiece flat in order to obtain a true cut through wood work products.
It is another object of the present invention to hold a workpiece securely preventing movement of the workpiece.
It is another object of the present invention to hold a workpiece flat and secure to enable a plurality of precision cuts to be formed in or through a workpiece so that no spaces are left between the boards being cooperatively fixed together.
It is another object of the present invention to hold a workpiece flat during the cutting operation in order to eliminate the stress placed upon a secured board.
It yet another object of the present invention to hold a workpiece flat providing a true cut and providing a precision fit in applications requiring that a bowed board be forced into compliance and close tolerance with a mating board by use of securing means.